Blitzkrieg
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Death's knocking on your door. —SasuSaku.
1. BLOODY RED

**BLITZKRIEG**

He had a grip on her short, choppy hair; tight and bruising to her scalp.

Her eyes were clenched closed, bruised lips barely parted as she breathed in and out shallowly. Her shoulders heaved up and down with each breath, her flat tummy rising and falling. Her skin was coated with a thin sheet of sweat and he was more than positive she was beautiful. Right then and there, curled up below him, vulnerable and disoriented. She was beautiful; she was always beautiful and, fuck, she was driving him crazy.

His grip on her hair tightened and she hissed; sucked in air through her teeth and gave a soft, soft whimper.

He smirked. "Say it."

"Mmm."

He pulled harder, lowering his head until the tip of their noses touched and his damp forelocks tickled her cheeks. "Say it."

Her eyes snapped open, green and yellow and even gold; pupils dilated in ecstasy as she looked around and tried to find her bearings. "Y-you say it," her voice is hoarse and raw; grated. "You say it."

He smirked, again, tips of his fingers fingering the soft ends of her pink hair.

"Say it," she hissed, "Say my name."

"Huh."

"Say my name, Sasuke," she said, fingernails scraping up and down his sweaty chest, leaving angry red trails in their wake. "Say my name."

Sasuke smirked, lips ghosting down her jaw, across her lips, across her collarbone until he paused dead and center on the hollow of her throat. He looked up at her through thick lashes, eyes on pouty, bruised lips as they exhaled pants. "Sakura."

She purred, eyes half-lidded as she stared at him from under long, dark-red lashes. Her bruised lips were marred with a smirk Sasuke knew all too well; he stared at her lips for a second, dark eyes glazed over with lust. His grip on her hair loosened and an instance later he was pounced on, now lying on his back staring up at Sakura in all her scarred-bruised-naked glory.

"You're the only good thing out there," she murmured, voice raspy, before she lowered down.

.

.

.

Sirens started going off when the sky was still dark.

Someone'd left their house before the Tracking Lasers were turned off. There were yells outside, Sasuke decided, groggily. Yells and screams and—

Gunshots went off. Machine guns; probably coming from the High Tower.

He felt Sakura bolt up, sitting up and not caring that the worn out sheets fell from her body and leaving her completely exposed. She was breathing raggedly, desperate intakes of breath mixed with sobs. If Sasuke didn't know better, he wouldn't really know that her big chartreuse eyes were wide and watery and panicked and she was close to getting another panic attack and losing control.

But he was Sasuke. And he did know better.

So he sat up, along with her and grabbed onto her small shoulder and dug his nails into her skin.

She snapped her head towards him, eyes frantic and lost and scared and oh, so sad. She was still trying to inhale properly, lips parted to help, shoulders still rising and falling violently.

"S'okay," he muttered, dark eyes hooded by his messy forelocks.

Sakura shook her head, already reduced into tears. "It's my fault! It's my _fault_."

Sasuke sighed and allowed her to sob and cry for a second longer as he stared at the gritty wall.

It'd been two weeks, already, and Sakura was still the same as the day it actually happened. Not that he blamed her; the entire scene was still so vivid in his head. Sasuke couldn't really see the color red, the same, again.

"Get it together, Sakura," he said, feigning to sound harsh but failing as his own voice cracked, at the end. He glared and looked away; the sirens and the shooting was over, now, soon, they'd hear the furious buzz of the hovercraft that'd come to take the body, leaving the mess behind so people could wonder "…Who, now?"

It disgusted Sasuke.

Actually, no.

It pissed him off.

Filled him with rage.

"S-sorry," Sakura whispered, lowering herself back down to the bed and curling into a small little ball.

Sasuke sat there, eyes trained on the wall, seeing but not seeing, and matching his breathing to Sakura's sniffles.

.

.

.

They were nothing but silhouettes as they moved in the shadows, hand in hand.

Sasuke gripped to Sakura's wrist as he led them, pressing their backs against one of the many, never-ending steel-buildings, lips parted to breathe and eyes seeing through messy hair. This was the life, now, in Konoha. They'd forgotten how long they'd have to live the life of rebellious fugitives, but it felt like an eternity and a half.

They'd gotten separated from the rest.

Him, Sakura and Naruto.

It'd been a mistake – a frantic moment to leave their hiding place after being found. They'd scattered like a nest of filthy bugs – because that's what they were, now. Bugs; filthy bugs that refused to shelter themselves under the arm and reign of Danzo. He, Naruto and Sakura had run uphill. There'd been a river – everything was too fast, then – but there'd been a river and Sasuke'd cross it.

But Sakura couldn't swim.

Sakura couldn't swim and hesitated.

And a soldier… A soldier had been right behind them.

Sasuke'd stood frozen at the sight of all those holes on Naruto's chest. All the red, red, red blood.

All wrapped up with Sakura's screams and gurgles as she drowned.

Sasuke only threw himself into the river when the soldier turned to him.

They never saw Naruto, again.

Since then, it was just the two of them, moving in the shadows, trying to find the others; trying to find Sasuke's sister and brother, trying to find their friends, trying to find anyone. A unasked question curled around them in a thick fog; causing them to grow tense and goose-skinned…

Who else died?

.

.

.

"That's Kiba, right there," Sakura hissed, pointing a thin finger towards another silhouette heading for the nearest sewer grate.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, for a second, before they ran after him, just as Kiba lifted the heavy, circular top. He looked up at them, then, eyes hollow and a gash that'd need stiches on his eyebrow. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, as he recognized them, before he looked around, frantically, and rushed them over with his hands.

"Shit," he breathed out, "We thought you guys _died_." He eyed them for a second, before looking over their shoulders as if looking for someone. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura curled into herself and Sasuke swallowed thickly, looking away.

"…I don't like that reaction. What? What happened? Why the fuck are you reacting like that?" He looked between them, eyes narrowed and frantic.

Sakura was unresponsive and about to hit another panic attack.

Sasuke gripped her shoulder and, still looking away, said, "….He's dead."

Kiba stared at them, long and hard. "Haha, funny. Where the hell is he?"

It was quiet. And—

"He's _dead_," Sakura sneered, "He's _dead_, Kiba. And it's _my fault_. He's dead – he's not coming back – he's gone – he's _gone_. Naruto's _gone_! You want to know where he's at? He's probably with the rest of the bodies they take! That's where Naruto is and he _can't come back_."

Kiba stared at her, taken aback, as Sasuke slapped a hand on Sakura's mouth, wrapping his other arm around her and pressing her against his chest. He and Kiba stared at each other, in the eye, for a long while. Sasuke counted every shudder Sakura's body gave as Kiba said, "Fuck."

They stood there, for a long while, quiet and hidden in the shadows.

When Sakura calmed down, Sasuke released her and moved away, walking nearer to the hole in the ground. Kiba looked awkward as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke in the typical awkward man-hug of comfort. Sasuke went stiff for a second before he shoved him away and they both glared at each other before reaching a silent agreement.

"Go in, Sakura," Sasuke said, nudging his chin to the hole.

Sakura looked up, wide eyed.

They both stared at her with hard, hollow eyes. She bit at her lip and made to move towards the hole before she froze at the sound of a gun getting ready to fire and footsteps. The three went still as they stared at one of Danzo's soldiers, pointing a shot gun at them, ready to fire.

"Fuck," Sasuke and Kiba said at the same time.

"Go, Sakura," Sasuke growled, causing Sakura to dive, head first, into the hole before Sasuke followed, making sure Kiba followed.

The three ignored the stench in the air and the dirty water splattering everywhere with their every hasty step to get away from the soldier that would inevitably chase after them, with or without backup. Times like these made Sasuke wish they were armed, but laser guns could work for so long before they just… died.

Kiba stopped, and out of impulse, so did Sasuke and Sakura.

They stared at him, eyes frantic.

"The fuck you doing," Sasuke sneered at him.

Kiba shook his head. "I'm gonna distract him," he said, taking out a gun from under his shirt. "You guys keep going, I'll catch up."

"Don't be fucking stupid," Sasuke growled, "Let's _go_."

But Kiba ignored him, waving him off. "Get the fuck out of here, both of you! Get your asses to South Konoha, that's where the others are. You won't miss them."

"You said you'd catch up," Sakura whispered.

Kiba stared at them from over his shoulder, face blank. "I am."

Sasuke shook his head, furious. But he wasn't given a chance to at least _drag_ the idiot away before someone shot at them, blindly. They ducked, Sakura slapping her hands to cover her shriek of surprise.

"_Go_," Kiba roared at them.

Sasuke glared and snatched at Sakura's wrist, leading her away. They were a few turns away before Sasuke stopped and stared at Sakura, long and hard.

"Don't," Sakura said, panicked. "Don't, don't, _don't_."

"Keep running," Sasuke said, ignoring her.

"Sasuke, _no_!"

"I'll catch up, just _go_."

He didn't give her a chance to protest as he retraced his steps back to where he'd left Kiba. When he got there… Oh, when he got there, Sasuke… Sasuke stared as Kiba fell to his knees, a bullet-less gun falling from his grip, as the soldier shot at him once, and sent him flying against the sewer wall. Sasuke was lightly sprinkled with blood.

And he shook.

Oh, he shook.

Something in him snapped and Sasuke didn't really realize when he was lunging at the soldier, or when he used the shotgun, still in the soldier's grip, against him and broke his nose with the thick handle. He didn't realize when he choked the life out of the soldier. Didn't realize when he grabbed the gun and stomped it down on the dead soldier's head and face until there was nothing left.

He breathed hard, hands and face and dark, tattered clothing splattered red.

He stared. And stared and walked to Kiba's body.

Sasuke's head pulsed as he began to walk back to where he'd left Sakura, half carrying, half dragging yet another friend reduced to a corpse. Because… Because they had one of his friends… They had one of his friends, and Sasuke'd be fucking damned if they got another one.

.

.

.

Sakura was already in South Konoha, with the others, when Sasuke arrived.

Everyone stopped and stared, wide eyed and completely at a loss for anything to say.

Faintly, and vaguely, he saw and heard Ino break down at the back, at the sight Sasuke dragged in. The blood was crusted and dried, on him, now, and he stared at them with blank eyes. They were all there – all there… and safe. And _alive_. Sasuke swayed in his stance but his rage wouldn't let him fall or end things there.

Karin rushed to him, eyes hard behind her cracked glasses. She stared at him, long and hard, red eyes scanning him and, Sasuke assumed, wondering where his blood began, where Kiba's met it and where the enemy's mixed it. And then she reached her hands up, to his face and wiped the splatters of blood with shaky hands.

Sasuke flinched, at her touch, but didn't move.

He just… stared, but not really stared at anything at all.

He didn't realize Kiba's corpse was taken from him, until he tipped to the side at the unbalance.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and saw nothing but red.

.

.

.

"Say my name," he croaked out, fingers wrapped around her hair and pulling her head back to look up at him.

She hissed, eyes closed, bruised lips parted in silent moans.

"Say it," he hissed, pulling harder.

She bit at her lip and shook.

He slammed himself against her, empty eyes filling up with manic anger. "Say my name."

"S—Sasuke!"

.

.

.

In the morning, he was gone.


	2. PITCH BLACK

**BLITZKRIEG**

Sakura bolted up; the itchy, gray burlap she had been using as a blanket fell limply down onto her lap.

Her green eyes were wide and frantic and bloodshot. Something was wrong, she could just _feel_ it. Her breathing was coming out erratically; chest rising and falling almost mercifully as she slowly turned her head from left and right. Her pink hair was stringy and limp with sweat as it hovered above her shoulders and curtained her face.

But something was _wrong_ and Sakura didn't know what it was.

She stood, quickly, clumsily looking for her clothes and sliding them back on with trembling fingers.

In the sewers, it was hard to tell what time it was. Could be nighttime, could be the afternoon. It could be oh so very early.

Sakura hugged her mid-section as she walked out of the tunnel where she and Sasuke had slept. In the center where all the tunnels started or ended – like a clearing, like a passage, like a foyer, like a something – the others stood and sat and paced and looked so empty and lost and without a single drop of fight within them.

"H-hey," Sakura croaked, trying to make up a smile but ending up with a grimace.

Ino was still crying, curled up in the farthest corner, face hidden in her lap and shoulders shaking convulsively. She could see Hinata crawling towards her, long indigo hair falling over her shoulders and dragging over the ground as she placed a tiny hand on Ino's bare knee.

Sakura bit at her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"Um," she turned towards Suigetsu, who was closest. He was polishing a gun and Sakura wondered where'd they gotten them – the firearms; the weapons. She could see Tenten fingering some pocketknives with outmost care. "H-have you seen Sasuke?"

Suigetsu looked up at her, silver-white forelocks mingling with his light-colored lashes and making his violet eyes more striking as he stared at her through the strands. There was a frown on his lips, his left canine peeked out and stabbed at his lower lip as he grunted, lightly. "Whattaya mean? Ain't he in there wit' ye?"

Sakura's eyes followed his stained thumb as he jabbed it into the tunnel she'd came out of. Sakura shook her head and tightened her hold around herself. "N-no, he… I… woke up alone…"

His eyes stared at her for a second longer before he looked around. Sakura followed the motion, scanning the damp and grimy place. There was Ino and Hinata in the corner, there was Karin, there was Itachi, there was Neji and Tenten… Sakura's breathing began to speed up, subconsciously, at what this could possibly mean.

Suigetsu was already staring at her when she turned to him.

"S'okay," he muttered, reassuringly. But it was hard to be reassuring when you're amidst a panic attack, too. "He's pro'lly… 'Dunno, takin'a piss…"

Sakura shook her head, lips quivering. "He… He's gone, isn't he? He's _gone_."

And so Sakura crumbled even as Suigetsu shot off the ground and tried to keep her steady in his bear hug.

.

.

.

The tunnel was dark – pitch black.

Sasuke couldn't really see his hand in his face, even if he tried. He stood there, in the middle of all the darkness and processed what he was doing. He could hear the rats and mice squeaking and scurrying around on the ground, zooming past and over his feet and nipping at the laces and cuffs of his jeans and pausing for an extended amount of time on the dead companion he was bringing with him.

Sasuke's hair was mingled with his lashes, obscuring his sight all the more, as he looked up onto the darkness ahead.

He was going to kill Danzo.

He was going to destroy his army.

He was going to put a stop to this before Danzo's reign swept all of Fire Country and brought them all to the ground.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't stupid.

He had no idea how he was going to do it. But he was.

And he didn't care if he died while doing it.

Glaring, he continued on his way down the tunnel.

.

.

.

Suigetsu ran a hand through his hair for the nth time, puffing his cheeks up with air and letting it all out a second later. He had his other hand placed on his hip, eyes staring at the wet ground as he tried to think.

But when you have two hysterical girls in your care, after one of your stupid friends gets himself killed and your other stupid friend apparently abandons everyone, it's kind of hard to _think_ let alone keep your cool. Of course, Suigetsu didn't really think Sasuke'd just leave. He couldn't – his sister and his brother were here… _Sakura_ was here.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe Sasuke had gone up to the streets above them to do… Something… Find food…

_Something_.

But the more he thought about it, the more it became like something stupid and something like a cheap excuse to hold on to.

Suigetsu took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, again.

"'Kay," he drawled, wondering when the hell he became some sort of voice of reason – the leader – of their merry band of misfits. "No point in cryin' 'n shit. I'll jus' go up ta' street level n' look for 'im. He's pro'lly lookin' for food. Whattaya freakin' out for?"

He felt everyone's eye on him as he stood from his spot, grabbing at the gun he'd been fidgeting with all day (was it morning, was it night, was it what?) and tucked it under his shirt, making sure the safety was on. Itachi was sick, he mused to himself, tuberculosis… Morosely, he wondered how long he had; guy kept coughing blood. Karin was sitting next to him, gripping at two of his fingers and staring his way, red eyes cryptic.

Suigetsu ignored her and cracked the kinks out of his neck.

"Stay 'ere," he muttered, walking towards one of the many tunnels.

He heard movement behind him, but Suigetsu didn't pay mind to it as he continued to walk forwards. It wasn't until someone wrapped their small hand around his wrist that he paused and looked over his shoulder at Tenten's hazel eyes.

"Wha?"

Tenten swallowed and swatted at her overgrown bangs. "Let me come with you."

Suigetsu shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Stay 'ere."

"Don't be _stupid_," Tenten hissed at him, stomping a foot against the ground. "It's better if we stick together – in _pairs_, if we have to split up."

"Look," Suigetsu said, speaking low and serious, his customary slur lost, "If I get attacked and get my ass killed, it's one thing. But if we both get our asses handed to us, it's something more… _bad_. Just stay here, 'kay? _Trust_ me."

Tenten looked like she wanted to argue more, about the matter, before she just sighed and slumped her shoulder. "Okay, fine. Fine… Just… Be… You know…"

"Yeh," Suigetsu drawled, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Before he left, though, Tenten handed him a knife, her hazel eyes steely. She didn't say anything, but Suigetsu's known her long enough to understand. Almost grinning, he took it and pocketed it, nudging his head he turned away and left.

.

.

.

Sakura didn't know when it became so hard to cry.

It stung – it felt like the back of her eyes were filled with acid and every time her tear ducts tried to produce tears, it hurt to the point where she wanted to pass out.

She sat there, curled up into herself until she was nothing but a grimy pink ball in the middle of a sewer, trembling and numb to the very core. Sakura sniffled and scraped her nails against her scalp, her fingers entangling in her hair. It's… She lost Naruto. He was killed – because of her; he was killed because of her. And… And…

She just couldn't lose Sasuke.

She just _couldn't_.

A shuddered breath escaped past her lips, closing her eyes and feeling like her lids weighed a ton each and sunk her eyes back, way deep into her sockets.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Ino's voice was a rasp; a ghost of her once happy chirp.

Sakura's eyes opened, reluctantly, and she slowly turned to look at her.

Oh, and she looked like a mess. Blood-shot eyes; the red and pink stood out more than the blue of her irises. Her nose was pink and her face splotchy; her hair loose of any restraint curtained around her in long, straight and messy waves. Oh, Ino looked so unrecognizable, it hurt Sakura's heart.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, lips trembling, again. "He… He left…"

Hinata, who was always so quiet, grasped at Sakura's forearm and tried to be as supportive as possible.

Sakura felt disgusted with herself.

.

.

.

"He's doing something stupid, isn't he," Karin murmured, burgundy eyes glued onto the puddle by her foot.

Next to her, Itachi coughed blood into his hand and grunted. "No doubt."

"He better not get himself killed." Karin looked up at her friends, following Tenten's figure as she hopped off the tunnel Suigetsu had disappeared into. "If he does… I'll never forgive him."


	3. PASTY WHITE

**BLITZKRIEG**

The stench was unbearable.

Sasuke was ready to keel over and puke until there was nothing left inside him. But, regardless of the overpowering desire to stop and vomit, Sasuke continued to walk through the tunnel; his disoriented eyes were set on the clear blue circle ahead of him— the only thing lighting the tunnel. The exit.

His steps were clumsy with exhaustion; every step was a stumble that jumbled the sewer water he was walking over. Next to him, Kiba's dead legs dragged along, soaked to bone.

Sasuke groaned with disgust.

The circle grew closer and closer and bigger and bigger, until the blue sky was wide and never ending and the clouds drifted along, lazily.

He stopped at the edge of the tunnel; Sasuke looked down as the muck-green sewer water fell in a thick, slimy waterfall, down to the pond of bubbling human waste.

"Fuck," he hissed in between his teeth.

Sasuke spared a glance at the dead body he was dragging along before he clenched his jaw taut and let go.

He watched Kiba plummet to the pond with a heavy, wet thud.

It took him another while before he dropped himself over the edge and fell over, down to the pond. He resurfaced a second later, dripping the dirty water and gasping for clean air. His eyes were clenched tight, mouth opened as he gasped and spat out any water that made its way into his mouth; he snapped his eyes opened, searching for Kiba's body and for a way to get back to the grassy land surrounding the pond.

It was a struggle; trying to walk-paddle-swim his way around, whilst pulling a dead body. But once he got to land, he let go of Kiba's shirt and, on all fours, emptied his stomach.

Convulsing, Sasuke gasped for air, his dark eyes watery and pink as he tried to regain his composure. But… But regaining his composure meant he had to get up and search for a spot where the soil was soft enough to dig. And that meant he'd have to bury a friend. No one should bury a friend; not when you're _young_.

Sasuke grit his teeth and stumbled to his feet, fighting the urge to swipe the back of his hand against his mouth; it'd be futile and would dirty his face more, rather than clean it. He looked around with dizzy eyes.

There were patches of dirt and patches of grass – green grass, yellow grass, dead grass and weeds. There were cans of soft drinks and bottles of water and aluminum foil and so much garbage around.

He gritted his teeth at the idea of this being the burial ground for his best friend.

He stumbled about, excess water dripping off his body and leaving a trail and stomping his foot to find the right place. And when he did…. And when he did, he dropped to his knees and clawed away with his bare hands.

.

.

.

Suigetsu let out a weary sigh as he leaned his back against the brick wall in the alley that shielded him from the human eye with its shadow. He ran a hand through his messy silver-white hair and kept a sharp eye on his surroundings.

He'd managed to sneak and slip into every shop and every merchant-tent that was willing to feed them as they continued to hide from authorities and try to escape Konoha. But none of them have seen or heard of Sasuke in days—weeks, some even said. It agitated Suigetsu. It pissed him off that he was going to have to go back down to the sewers empty-handed.

It pissed him off more that he was going to have to deal with more freak-outs of very mind-broken girls.

Suigetsu suddenly felt like he was obliged to hold a grudge against his stupid friends.

He swallowed a sigh that was teetering at the tip of his tongue just as he heard heavy footsteps walk by; the thick soles of Danzo's soldiers against the concrete ground gave off a powerful thud that warned any misfit—any rebel—minutes before the soldiers were close by so they could escape.

Only, Suigetsu didn't really have anywhere to escape to. The alley was a dead-end and that gate cutting off his escape-route would make too much noise if he tried to climb it, now.

So he sucked in air through his teeth and leaned as far back as he could, into the wall, his bright violet eyes on the gray streets filled with whispers and hisses and caged birds.

The three soldiers marched by; their dark uniform and their sleek weapons glared at Suigetsu with a warning that promised death.

He sighed as soon as he figured the coast was clear.

But he hadn't thought about a stray soldier and its guard-dog would be passing by. He hadn't even thought about the dog sniffing at his dirty clothes and growling ferociously into the alley that hid him.

"Shit," Suigetsu hissed through barely parted lips. His heartbeat escalated and his veins began to pump adrenaline as he searched for a means of escape—somewhere to _hide_.

He paused—froze—as he heard the soldier retrace his steps and ask the dog what was wrong. Suigetsu heard the click of the safety of a gun being taken off. Heard those thick soles step closer and closer and closer still. He wasn't breathing, anymore, wasn't even really living; just standing there, frozen in place and numb. His brain was racing as he tried to figure out something.

He couldn't die.

He couldn't die then.

Not yet.

He promised he'd be back.

He had to help his friends.

Swiftly, he felt around his person and tried to decide whether his gun or Tenten's knife would be more convenient. He grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out, the blade making a beautifully tantalizing _sling_! as he flicked it out of its hiding place. The soldier was nearing him.

Suigetsu grew stiff.

And the minute the soldier was mere inches away from him, Suigetsu slapped a hand to the soldier's shoulder and stabbed him in the gut with all the full force he could give. The soldier said something incoherent, gurgled and coughed out blood that sprayed and sprinkled Suigetsu before his knees gave out on him and he sunk to the ground, gloved hands shakily moving to cover his wound and the flowing red blood.

Suigetsu stared at him with a hint of shock, and no remorse.

The guard dog began to bark as loud as it possibly could; a humane and curious part of Suigetsu couldn't figure out the breed. But the curiosity died when the dog began to chase after him with the full intent to attack; he could hear the soldiers that had long ago passed begin to run back towards the commotion.

Thoughts of finding Sasuke were long gone as Suigetsu cursed a million words per millisecond. He half-heartedly stuffed the knife in one of his pockets and sprinted towards the gate, his eardrums pulsing as he heard all the different speeding steps; his own, the attacking dog and the soldiers that would just _love_ to get his head on a stick.

He threw himself onto the gate and began to climb.

The dog barked louder and with more rage as it jumped and managed to nip at Suigetsu's ankle.

Hissing was all he allowed himself to do, to acknowledge the searing pain that pulsed at his ankle and blood began to trickle down. He climbed and climbed and climbed and just as he was at the top, one leg slung over the top bar and about ready to throw himself to the other side, gunshots were heard as the other soldiers ran into the alley and towards him with the intentions of bringing him down to his death.

Suigetsu spared them a glance with dilated eyes before he jumped to the ground, into a sloppy crouch before messily standing up and running off and out of sight.

His shoulder stung and ached with force as a bullet penetrated him. But Suigetsu didn't stop.

.

.

.

"Ino," Tenten said as she stood in the center of the sewers. Her honey-brown eyes were hard with resent and anger and tamed down with a hint of sadness. "Ino, I'm going to need you to _stop crying_."

Ino was a mess and a ghost of the person she had once been. There were no traces of the lively girl that laughed and smiled and Tenten couldn't really blame her. Ino had once adored life and the world because she was so set in finding the pretty things in them; having that blow up in your face, almost quite literally, and being betrayed by that which she adored had jaded the blond beyond belief.

It didn't help that Kiba was announced dead not even twenty four hours ago.

But… There was the hard side of Tenten that refused to allow the girl to wallow in sorrow and depression any longer.

It was a favor she was doing her as her friend.

"You can't just say that to her," Karin hissed, standing a little ways from her eldest brother. "Kiba—"

"Is dead," Tenten snapped, turning to face Karin. "I know."

Karin and Tenten had always been too much alike. They just never really clashed, until now.

"But crying is not going to bring him back," Tenten went on, turning back to Ino. "It hurts," she whispered, "I know. I _know_. And trust me, in any other circumstance I'd just let her cry herself dry. But right now… Right now we need to focus."

Karin's heated glare was still on her and Tenten could feel it. But it was okay, she placated herself, because even with the glare and the protective ferocity, Karin knew Tenten was right.

They'd have to continue moving really, really soon.

Just as soon as Suigetsu came back.

They needed to get out of Konoha. Out of Fire Country.

"Sakura," Karin finally said, voice just as firm as Tenten's, "You too. We're going to find Sasuke and we're going to get the hell out of here."

There was a sniff as Ino finally lifted her head up, eyes bleary and puffy and red. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and tried to spare each of them a glance. "Y-you're right," she croaked out, "You're right." She cleared her throat and rubbed angrily at her eyes and her cheeks. "You're right."

Next to her, Hinata began to shakily braid her hair out of her face.

Tenten swallowed and nodded. "Neji," she said, voice softening, now that the need to be stern was over, "You'll need to carry Itachi."

"He can walk by himself," Karin stated, the Uchiha pride within her flaring.

"I'm sure he can," Tenten hissed, "But he's getting sicker by the hour. If we want to escape, we'll need Neji to carry half his weight."

Karin's glare was back, full-force. She turned away, red hair shadowing her dirty face.

.

.

.

Sasuke looked down at the hole, his breathing erratic and his hands soiled with dirt and specks of blood.

His nails were broken and cracked and bleeding, but all Sasuke could really concentrate on was Kiba's pasty white skin. The skin of the dead; a dead, dead person. He was _dead_. The fact was still having difficulty settling in his head, he mused, as he continued to stare at Kiba's once-sharp jawbone.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, his head pulsing and his stomach about ready to puke itself out.

"You're… You're a dumbass," Sasuke hissed, sadly, dropping to his knees and holding his weight up with his palms against the messy ground. He stared down at the makeshift grave with grief and anger in his eyes. "You're a dumbass," he repeated, closing his eyes and hating everything. "You're both dumbasses."

He slowly began to drop the dirt back down the hole, covering Kiba up for the rest of his endless sleep. And Sasuke quite frankly pretended his eyes hurt for the lack of sleep, rather than unshed, angry tears. He busied himself with demanding his dead best friends to give him the strength to stop this madness.

.

.

.

The pipes were leaking—drip, drip, _drip_.

Sakura's green eyes were wide and dilated as she looked around the semi-obscured sewer she was walking through, her hand clasped in Ino's. She didn't really think she was numb because she felt oh so very cold and she shivered every few seconds, lips trembling and teeth chattering.

Her brain was fuzzy and every time she tried to think, it sent jolts of nausea through her system until it pooled like hot magma at the pit of her stomach.

She wondered where Sasuke was.

She wondered when they would ask where Naruto was.

She wondered what she'd do when she told them he died, because of her.

Ino's hand clenched around hers, like a lifeline; like a promise that it was okay.

Sakura let out a shaky breath.

"And you're sure Suigetsu will be able to follow us," Karin asked, trailing Neji and Itachi.

Tenten was at the front, leading them all as best as she could.

"Positive," she said, "we talked about it, before. He'll know this is the way."

Sakura morosely wondered if he was even alive.


	4. BRUISED BLUE

**BLITZKRIEG**

He could still see the High Tower.

It was the highest building ever built in Konoha, standing at the very center of the city and looking as intimidating as it actually was. Cold and gray like the sky; like the whole architecture surrounding it; like the people that walked the streets. At the very top were the Tracking Lasers, always off until the clock struck six o'clock in the evening. That's when the population was given ten minutes to return home and no one was to leave their house—under any circumstances—until the very next day; six o'clock in the morning.

And if anyone did, they were to be taken down upon siting. No warnings, no second chances.

Sasuke hated that building.

He hated the entire system.

He hated Danzo.

And he'd rather die before he let that man's power influence all of Fire Country and his ruling be decreed.

He glared, vehemently, lowering himself down into a squat, running his dirty and bloody hands down his face as he tried not to think about his gurgling stomach. He needed to move. He needed to… He needed to figure out what he was going to do. Where he was going to do it, and how.

Supplies, he thought to himself.

The task would be easy but getting everything to do said task would be like walking through hell ten times over. No one would willingly help him; everyone was terrified.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't blame them.

He sat there, for a long, long moment and tried to think about everything but the people he left behind.

.

.

.

Suigetsu was breathing hard when he stumbled into the passage where the sewers broke off in different directions. This had been his home for days now—he lost count after three. Suigetsu always lost count of things after three.

But his home was empty.

He looked around, mouth parted as he took ragged, uneven breaths in big gulps. His brow was sweaty, sticking his forelocks in place and causing the ends to tangle with his light lashes. His shirt stuck to his chest and as the sweat rolled down the back of his neck and down the back of his shoulder, onto his wound, the pain that would be ignited distracted him.

His head pounded and pulsed, causing every blink of his eyes to distort his vision and break everything off like a jigsaw puzzle where he scrambled to piece everything back together.

Okay, he tried to encourage himself, sitting on the makeshift bed they had made for Itachi, his eyes scanning the entire place as best as he could. Everyone must have left just as soon as Tenten deemed his absence long enough. Which was good, Suigetsu decided.

He didn't know when the hell he became the unofficial leader; it must have been when Naruto suddenly disappeared (he still needed to ask Sakura about that…) or when Kiba went and died on them or when Sasuke abandoned them. Suigetsu never thought of himself as a leader; he was too impulsive and too hotheaded for such a task.

But his friends were missing and dead and he had to take care of what they left behind and that… He figured that'd do. Even if it was too emotional of a reason, for his taste.

Suigetsu stood up and stumbled around the passage, picking up anything valuable that the others left off before he walked towards the tunnel he and Tenten had decided would be their escape route. His eyes glued to the mark she'd created with her knife as he drew closer. He stepped inside and allowed the soundless black to swallow him up.

.

.

.

"Where does this place lead to?"

Ino felt no shock at the inability to recognize her own voice. She slowly turned her gray-blue eyes towards Tenten, staring at her back and how the ends of her thick, wavy hair brushed against her shoulders. In a different world, Tenten wouldn't leave her hair down unless there was a super special occasion; in another world, Tenten wouldn't be leading because she considered it to be the sucker of all mischief and fun.

It made Ino swallow, thickly, and made the bridge of her nose ache like it always did when tears were forming.

But Ino didn't want to cry anymore.

There was no room for tears in this world of black and white; no gray area to rest and grab the reigns of sanity before they slipped out of reach. Everything was about running, now; running and trying to survive. When branded a rebel and a bounty was hanging above your head, there was nothing else to do, but run for the rest of your life.

Live on edge; sleep with one eye open.

Ino didn't think she could ever possibly handle it.

"Not far," Tenten's husky voice broke into her train of thought. "We're going to have to leave Konoha. We're not safe there—they'll catch us. We'll be _massacred_."

Sakura snapped her head up; Ino could picture the hysteria coloring her face. It always made Sakura look her prettiest. "Tenten—"

"You _saw_ what they did to Kakashi and the others, Sakura! We can't stay—we can't! We'll be back." Tenten spared them all a glance over her shoulder, bright hazel eyes sharp and all-seeing. Like a cat, almost. "I promise you that. We'll be back. Fuck, if Uchiha Sasuke didn't rub his thirst for revenge onto me."

Ino looked away, to the darkness that followed her like a companion. Puffy eyelids made it hard to see, clearly, and caused her eyes to unwillingly tear up with the discomfort they brought. She sniffled, nose still stuffy from her never-ending tears. Revenge had never been something Ino associated with; revenge was for jaded people with darkened pasts and she was neither. She was happy with the little things she had; she had been happy with her Daddy and their apartment where she baked him cakes and had movie nights with Kiba while knowing her Daddy was watching from the hallways.

There'd been no place for revenge, in her world.

But she could taste it, right then.

At the tip of her tongue, curling and numbing her senses.

She wanted that—revenge. She wanted it; she wanted to bathe in it. She wanted to drown in it.

She wanted to get lost in it.

Something inside her stirred; it felt like her resolve coming back to life.

.

.

.

Tenten's head pulsed and her vision flashed.

She was probably breaking a fever; she could feel her brow damp, messy, overgrown bangs sticking in an almost uncomfortable fashion. Her fingers shook and twitched and she could lose her balance at any second. She was thinking for seven, not only one. She had to put seven lives before anything… At least until Suigetsu came back.

They could divide the burden, then.

But…

Just…

She pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, taking short steps and trying to regain her composure.

Mitarashi Tenten didn't faint right off the bat, for no reason at all.

Her lips curled into a sneer, dropping her arm back to her side and glaring at the steady black that coaxed her to walk forwards. She glared and straightened her back, squared her shoulders and resumed her long-strides down the tunnel. Seconds later, she felt a larger hand grip her own and give it a quick squeeze.

.

.

.

He needed to get back into the city.

It was infected with Danzo's soldiers, but he needed to get back in there. The fact that these soldiers were out with most of their orders being to capture any and all rebel that had been associated with Hatake Kakashi couldn't set him back; and it wouldn't. Sasuke never said no to a challenge.

This was a challenge.

He needed to get back into the city, but he needed to devise a plan.

Sasuke's goal was to destroy the High Tower and kill Danzo. He'd have to literally fight through an army to accomplish such a thing. But…

But maybe with the High Tower crumbling out of existence, people would feel less terrified. Maybe then, they'd stand up and fight—let the rebellion grow. Danzo's ruling had been going on for almost six years and his ruling was close to taking over the entire Fire Nation. It didn't help that he managed to take over Konoha—one of the biggest sectors—first.

It gave the others no chance.

Kakashi and almost the entire rebellion went down a year ago.

Little to none of them was left, not counting Sasuke's group. Left, died… Or were too scared to do either and just stayed in hiding.

But what would hiding ever do, Sasuke asked reproachfully. They'll eventually be found and killed upon sighting.

There was no other choice but to fight.

This… Couldn't go on any longer. Sasuke stumbled away from the hill he'd been perched on and tried to ignore his pulsing temples and his growling stomach. He was starving… He… He almost wanted to wonder how Itachi was. They needed to get him to medical attention—away from Konoha. Somewhere they weren't known; where they can get him the help they needed without being shunned for being a rebel.

But then Sasuke shook the thought away.

He was going to do this for them.

He couldn't allow himself to think of his brother or his sister… or Sakura.

None of them.

He tripped, falling to the ground onto his knees. Sweat dripped down the slope of his nose, teetering at the edge before falling onto the dirt ground. Sasuke stared at it and the perfect circle it made before his vision clouded—blacked out—and he was out.

.

.

.

They were resting somewhere within the tunnel, hidden by the darkness and burning from their body heats curling together and engulfing them.

Itachi had his eyes closed, chest throbbing with that ever familiar pain of his disease. He didn't understand why they just didn't… leave him somewhere. He was a dead man, already anyway. Bruised blue and bloody all over.

He was a dead man. And so would they, if they continued with the ridiculous task of dragging him along.

They'll get infected—_could_ be infected, already.

He was dead weight, keeping them behind from what the actual, bigger picture was.

Itachi wished death would just come and take him; prolonging such matters… Was a horrible torture.

He wanted mercy.

And he'd ask if that was too much to ask for but… Given the disaster the world had fallen into… It most definitely was.

His hand was grabbed, held tightly so his fingers were pushed together and the bones dug into each other almost painfully. Itachi didn't mind; Karin was scared—he knew it and so did she. Like their father—like all of them, really—she hid it behind a mask of apathy and a rebellious attitude.

But she was scared.

And she was probably even more scared with Sasuke running alone, rampant.

They both knew their brother was a sick, twisted, man that could never really control his emotions—let alone his anger. The thought would probably drive them both insane, soon.

To think that Sasuke would get himself killed.

"He's too stupid to die," he murmured, the corners of his lips twitching.

Karin's grip tightened all the more and Itachi fell asleep to the numbing pain and her uneven breathing.

.

.

.

"Where is he?"

Tenten was breathing through her parted mouth, chest heaving with her ragged breathing. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head against Neji's shoulder, trying to get her scattered thoughts to pause and merge to one so she could properly concentrate.

"Tenten," Neji said, moving his shoulder a bit to get her attention. "Not now."

"No," she said; sitting up, head tipping around.

"You're—"

"No," she repeated. "Now. Where is he, Sakura?"

It went quiet within the very small circle they made—I'll watch your back if you watch my back if you watch my back if you watch my back.

"I—I—What…?"

Tenten's eyes snapped open, cat eyes within the darkness; she could make out Sakura's frail form, shaking. She almost felt bad—but she had to know. It had to be said… They needed to find him. This rebellion and the aftermath of this silent fight was coming and they weren't on the favoring side.

She knew this.

Oh, how Tenten knew it. And how she despised to lose.

How she despised to be left without the satisfactory feeling of avenging.

They were dying out—no one was left! They needed what little loyal members they could keep!

"Stop it," she said, trying to keep her voice down. "Answer me, Sakura—where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

.

.

.

"M'comin'…

…M'comin…

…M'comin'…"

Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip went the tunnel.

Suigetsu pressed himself against the cool wall and slid down. "M'comin'…"

But for now, he just needed to rest.

"M'comin'."

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead."


	5. PUKE GREEN

**BLITZKRIEG**

Shivers electrified her spine. In her lap, her hands still shook—which one was real? That one or that one or that one or—

There was a mangled scream caught in her throat and, somewhere in the middle, her blood began to flow too fast—too slow—too fast—lightning speed until she could feel her heart pumping the red substance with no mercy; could hear the thumpthumpthumpthumpthump that never seemed to pause. It was making her vision blurry and was giving her brain an ache that she couldn't feel, yet could.

Hinata could feel her soul shattering and spilling all inside her, shards penetrating her insides and gouging her organs.

She didn't even realize she was breathing, anymore. She felt like throwing up—milky skin turning puke green with all the mess and stomach acid she wanted to get rid of. She was a ghost of herself… A shadow…

After Sakura's confession, everything went silent.

The fight was slowly leaving them all—without Naruto… The one light of hope… How could they even think they could survive? It sounded corny, but the way Naruto stayed optimistic despite all the injuries and blood and running… They needed that. They _needed_ that and now they had _nothing._

How—how—

Oh, Naruto… Oh… _Naruto_.

Hinata wanted to sob, she wanted to cry… she wanted to scream but she couldn't do anything but sit there. Sit there and feel herself slowly collapse and die out without anyone even noticing. She could feel herself giving up, not that she had ever been fighting.

Oh—

"Okay," Tenten's voice cracked and in the darkness, Hinata could make out her arms rising up, hands pulling at her hair as she tried to think. "Okay… I… Okay… He's… I… I…"

No one blamed anyone when Tenten began to cry.

.

.

.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Well, do you see his eyes open?"

"Shitson, you don't have to be a bitch."

"Will you just shut up—"

"Shh, shh, he's stirring, look."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, brows furrowing and eyelids still too heavy for him to lift. But he could hear voices and, damn, how he wanted to open his eyes; was he caught? Was he at the mercy of Danzo's soldiers? Damn, he was so stupid… Surrendering to the weight of—of—of _what_?

What was that?

Certainly he hadn't lost consciousness due to the fact that he had just buried his best friend.

His stomach gurgled.

Hunger.

Starvation.

Dehydration.

Exhaustion.

He was so tired.

Sasuke stirred, again, hands twitching at his side as he tried to lift himself off whatever it was that was holding him. He bit back a groan, but a grunt still escaped him; low and guttural and holding all the fatigue he felt.

"Well, shit, is he going to wake up while I'm young?"

"Shut _up_, you loud ass—"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry, but he blinked once—twice—thrice and everything slowly began to form into place. He was in some sort of hut, so frail it'd fall if anyone ran by it, just by the force of the footfalls. It was empty, save for two other cots, and the one that he laid upon. And above him, three heads floated, each of them looking at him with a different expression.

Actually, he noted, blinking once again, the two dark haired ones stared down with apathy while the magenta-haired one looked irritated.

Sasuke'd never seen them in his life.

"Rise and shine, Cinderella," the magenta one sneered, rolling her tawny eyes and pulling away.

The other two shared a look before they, too, retreated and gave Sasuke enough space to sit up. He did so, rubbing at his eye with one hand and running the other through his hair. He grunted, again, feeling a pulse of another migraine settling in. He looked at these three strangers with one groggy eye, watching the magenta sit on top of one of the cots in an almost sulking manner. One of the dark ones, the girl, stood to his left, legs slightly parted and a hand at her hip.

She had long dark hair, short strands falling over her face in a messy fashion—as if she hadn't bothered to comb it back—and making her big, dark eyes look all the darker against her pale skin.

To his right, the only boy of the three sat in a crouch, arms resting on his thighs and hands dangling in between his legs.

"You hungry," he asked, tilting his head to the side, some of his unkept dark hair drooping over the side of his face.

"Oh, sure, give him what little we got," said the magenta, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "For all we know we're feeding a soldier. But, fuck, don't mind me—give him some food, sure, I don't mind, do you, Kin? 'Course you don't—no one's got a brain here but—"

"Tayuya," the other girl hissed. "Would you _shut the hell up_?"

She turned to glare at the girl—Tayuya—over her shoulder before she returned her attention towards Sasuke, dark hair whipping in the air before resting down her back, and to her waist. Her eyes were on him, facial expression blank—it was almost like looking in the mirror. Sasuke stared back at her with an expression that he was more than positive was identical to hers.

"Do you talk," she asked, drawling. Her eyes were half lidded as she neared, surveying him. "Or are you mute?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Hm," she hummed. "Either you're not, and you heard me. Or you are and you are skillful at reading lips."

"You're annoying," Sasuke muttered.

"Well then," she murmured, "That answers my question. What's your name."

"What's yours."

"Clever."

Sasuke eyed them, warily, eyes darting from one to the other to the other and then repeating the cycle. "For one, I'm _not_ a soldier."

.

.

.

Hinata didn't even know when she had stood up.

Everyone was asleep—sitting in the darkness of the tunnel that would lead them away from Danzo. To Suna, if she remembered. They were off to Suna, where Danzo was still trying to conquer; it was safe, in Suna. For now; nowhere was safe, anymore. It looked like it—it was an illusion.

But nowhere was safe—nothing was safe.

Only death.

And Hinata didn't see a place for her, here, in this world, in Suna, under Danzo's order, without Naruto.

She hugged Neji's cloak tighter, around herself, willing herself to blend into the darkness as she retraced her—their—steps up the tunnel and towards the divide where they had lived for weeks. Her chest rose and fell erratically, her nerves twitching with adrenaline and fear; she'd never been alone, not since this entire thing exploded.

But—but—but, she'd be alone only for a second, right?

Naruto, oh, Naruto. She had to find him—his body… Him…

Her lips twitched at the corner and she clenched her eyes shut, bursting any thought bubbles that held images of a broken Naruto lying on the ground and not getting up.

_I'm sorry, Neji-nii, everyone_, she whispered to herself.

She had always been weak—she would always be weak. She just wanted to go lie down next to Naruto… Never get up. Stay with him because Naruto was strength; he was humor, he was resolve, he was goofy grins with blue eyes that promised a brighter outcome.

And now he was _dead_.

Hinata clenched her hands around the material of Neji's cloak, silver eyes gazing at the darkness with a challenge.

.

.

.

Suigetsu stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

He could have sworn he saw a hooded figure pass him by.

Death was knocking at his door.

.

.

.

Sasuke crouched down in front of one of the buckets filled with water and washed the dirt and grime and blood out of his hands. He brought them to his face, palms cupped to hold water, and splashed his face and hair and neck. The water dripped down to the ground with a coppery tint.

This was as close to a shower as he would ever get, for now.

"Kakashi's resistance," Kin repeated, not too far from him. "It's impossible—we were part of the resistance, too… Until—"

"Kakashi died," Sasuke interrupted, standing up. "You're like all the others—hiding because you're _scared_."

"Oi, shut the hell up," Tayuya hissed, pointing a finger at him. "You would'a left just as quick as we did if you were there to see what they did to—"

"I _was_ there."

Tayuya sneered at him before looking away.

Zaku remained quiet, observing from the sidelines.

"It's crazy to even believe the resistance is still active," Kin continued, staring at him with unfathomable eyes. "So many went into hiding…"

Sasuke stood up to his full height, damp hair sticking to his forehead. His stomach gurgled again and he clenched his jaw for a second, wishing it would just stop. He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "There aren't many of us left… And those that are still fighting are dying out." He shook his head, "But we're not giving up."

"You have a plan," Zaku murmured, eyes narrowed, thoughtfully.

"I'm going to bring the High Tower down."


	6. CRAZED YELLOW

**BLITZKRIEG**

Suigetsu came back to reality with a loud, guttural gasp.

His eyes opened wide and sweat covered him like second skin, drenched silver-white hair plastered to his neck and face. His back arched as he recovered, as he left the comfort of the black abyss that promised him peace and numbness and happiness. A second later, he slumped back, head falling forwards and chin resting against his chest. He took ragged breaths, eyes closed and trying to gain balance.

How long had he been out?

He staggered to his feet, grabbed whatever he had been holding and began to take baby steps down the dark tunnel. He rested his right side against the cool walls, mind fuzzy and blank.

But… He had things to take care of.

He had to find the rest of his friends; he had to find Karin.

God, stupid Karin. He couldn't leave her alone.

Not with one of her brothers sick and the other one running around, by himself and probably getting himself into deeper shit than they already were. That girl was going to snap, one day; but Suigetsu would be damned if he let her. And it wasn't just that, he told himself, shaking his head and blinking the haze out of his eyes. It was the fact that he had to take care of them—his friends.

They had Neji and Tenten; those two balanced each other out.

They'd be okay… Until he found them.

_If_ he found them.

Suigetsu groaned.

His wound was getting infected, wasn't it?

He took a shallow breath and continued to walk down the darkened tunnel.

.

.

.

"Wait," Neji froze.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so _careless_?! He should have realized right off the bat—he should have known something was wrong when his right arm was empty and there was no small footsteps echoing behind him, following him close by because he was comfort and he was protection.

He should have known Hinata wasn't there.

Neji felt himself fill up with rage and absolute mortification and worry.

"What is it," Karin asked, bringing up the back along with Itachi.

Neji turned around and tried to walk back the way they were just coming from. But before he could even make it past Sakura and Ino, Tenten, at the very front, snatched his wrist and held him in place. He always knew this rambunctious girl and her strength would one day become the most annoying thing he ever had to deal with.

"What the hell is going on, Neji," she asked.

He didn't even know how to answer—he was at a loss for words because all he could actually think about, now, was Hinata.

His stupid, idiotic cousin that broke away from their group to—to—

To _what_, exactly?

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten sneered, "Answer me right now!"

"Hinata," he found himself choking out.

Everything was quiet.

"Hinata's not here."

"What do you—"

"She's _gone_."

He snatched his wrist back, straightened his back, and made to continue on his way—on his new mission to find his cousin and bring her back, safely.

"Oh no!" Tenten grabbed him, again, and Neji felt his temper flaring.

Out of all of them, he was the quietest. Out of all of them, he was the one with most patience. Out of all of them, he was the one that had a bigger chance of surviving. But out of all of them, he refused to break apart what little of a family he had left.

"Unhand me," he muttered through his teeth, not facing her.

"No!" Tenten had always been stronger than what they all actually thought she was. The girl had massive motivation and it always transformed into strength, when she needed it. She turned him around, twisting his wrist as she did so, until Neji was more than positive their eyes were locked, in the darkness.

Had there been light, he'd drown in golden-brown filled with anger, anxiety, sadness and admiration.

But there was no light and Neji stood some sort of a chance against her, still.

"No, damn it all, Neji!" She swing her other fist and hit the hard surface of the tunnel with a hollow thud. Neji heard her knuckles crack and her wrist pop.

He took shallow breaths and concentrated on her ragged breathing, on how sweaty her palm was against the flesh over his wrist. She was sick—she was dying, wasn't she? Tenten… Tenten was infected with Itachi's sickness and she was _dying_. And it freaked Neji out—it caused his mind to go into a minor meltdown where his limbs wanted to shake and his lips twitched into a thin line and his heartbeat buzzed like a hummingbird's wings.

"No," she repeated, taking a deep breath. "No, no, _no_! No more splitting up—we're sticking together until we get… Until we get to Suna and we get better and plan something out. We got Sasuke flying solo, wreaking havoc and who knows what else! Suigetsu's out there, and if I'm not mistaken, he's on his way to find us down this path—he'll intercept her and he'll bring her back. So just chill and stick to the group."

"Do you realize what you're asking me?!"

"Do you realize that you're as good as dead if you leave?!"

It wasn't until then that Neji realized the others around them were very, very quiet.

And it took him another moment to realize the argument was over and Tenten had won. His throat constricted.

.

.

.

They sat around in a circle.

Sasuke still didn't feel as comfortable; not with Tayuya giving him glares every chance she got and Kin staring at him with unreadable eyes and Zaku ignoring his existence. He didn't like them, very much—tolerated the siblings—but didn't like them very much. But they would be help.

And Sasuke would need all the help he could get, if he wanted his mission to succeed.

"So how exactly are we going to bring this thing down," Kin asked, untying her long hair and retying it a second later.

They were in.

Sasuke made sure his facial expression was blank and showed nothing of how pleased he actually was.

"We're going to need explosives—strong ones, too."

Kin and Zaku shared a look before they turned to Tayuya.

She was chewing on a thin twig, staring away from them and magenta hair falling over her shoulders and over her face in a messy manner. Out of the three, she was the more outspoken and the more hostile; threatening Sasuke she'd kill him if he got them all killed. Not that Sasuke blamed her for half of her hostility.

Being alive another day like Christmas still existed.

"Well," Kin sighed, a small smirk on her lips. "It just so happens that Tayuya is a very good bomb maker."

.

.

.

The clearing—

She had heard Sakura say something about a clearing.

She knew that clearing; the passed it on their way to finding a gutter they can slide into, deep into the city; it was all the way on the other side of Konoha.

Hinata knew she could do it. She had to—she was more than capable of keeping herself alive until she got there. The thought that Naruto's body was already transported to a gas room didn't cross her mind. To her, he was still there; to her, she still had the chance to lay down next to him and tell him she was irrevocably in love with him and everything would be okay.

She passed the passage where they had slept, not too long ago, and she was close to reaching the opening that led to the city—the one where Sasuke and…

That was Kiba's blood.

Hinata looked down and pursed her lips, the bridge of her nose hurting with unshed tears.

She climbed up the metal stairwell, slipping at least twice, before she was out into the city. The sun was out; a crazed yellow up in the sky and lighting the city. But sun-ray's as strong as they were, they did nothing to cast the never-ending shadows away from the doomed city.

Her eyes caught the High Tower from her peripheral vision. Hinata glared to the ground, keeping her head ducked low as she tried to blend in with the crowed of cautious passersby. She hummed to herself and pretended she wasn't stained with blood.

.

.

.

Sakura helped Karin in getting Itachi to drop down to the ground as they finally got out of the tunnel and to yet another clearing. Suna was little ways away from them, and the sun was still up high. But they were all so weak and tired… They needed rest. They needed to gather up strength.

As much as they all hated to admit it, they were divided.

Kiba and Naruto were dead.

Sasuke was missing.

Hinata ran away.

Divide and conquer, a wise man said once.

Danzo was doing it without even knowing.

Sakura stared at the mucky pond at the bottom of their tunnel's twin, walking with Itachi's hand in hers as the two girls led him to where Tenten and the others stood.

"There's a place there," Tenten said, nudging her chin to a small house made out of tin pieces that were supposed to be rooftops. "We can try… We can try to…"

And she collapsed.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, taking a step forwards and watching as Neji grabbed her before she hit the floor. Sakura's heartbeat escalated at the thought of Tenten being sick and in the hands of death. Tenten was invincible in the eyes of all the girls, even Karin admitted to it. But this… This…

"Let's go," Ino said, walking towards the makeshift house.

.

.

.

And he watched them approach from his makeshift window.


End file.
